


Mischief Present

by CEproductions



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Fire, Adventure, Caught, Conversations, Diamond City, Escape, Excitement, Explanations, F/M, Family, Friendship, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Mischief, Presents, Security, Sneaking Around, Stealing, Tags May Change, Trouble, Understanding, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: How much trouble do you have to go through just to make a present? For Shaun and Nat, mischief always leads them into trouble especially if not careful.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Kudos: 4





	Mischief Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I’m a huge fan of the fallout series (except 76) and this is my first take on the series. This will be on Shaun and Nat with their mischiefs. Well I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own fallout, it belongs to Bethesda.

Mischief present

“This is not going to end well, were going to get caught”

“Would you relax Shaun, it’s going to be fine, besides Dogmeats here to warn us if they come to find us. Right boy?”

Barked happily wagging his tail as he rolled over, wanting a belly rub.

“That is true he’s always such a good boy and you will always be” he started to give him a belly rub as dogmeat began to whine in happiness as he’s getting the attention he wants.

“Hey can you check to see if these fuses are the right size”

“Sure” he says as he gets up and looks over the fuses, Nat not being much of a tech or repair person always relay’s on Shaun being he always helps his dad build stuff when he needs help.

“From what I can look at, these are the right size but some will have to be broken to get the parts needed. I’ll take some vacuum tubes and this gear just to be sure”

“That’s good, I think we got what we need”

“What’s that in the box?”

“Oh, just a bunch of scrap materials and electronic parts nothing bad but just for precaution”

“Now you’re going too far with this, we only came here for the fuses, besides Myrna is going to figure out we’ve been here”

“Would you relax, I sent that crazy lady on a wild goose chase by faking a “meeting” for synth supporters in Diamond City. By the time she returns she’ll be too stubborn and mad to even know what’s missing”

“Why do you have to be such a troublemaker?”

“That’s the fun about it”

“I don’t see how this is fun”

“Ugh…” she shakes her head as she walks over to him and ruffles his hair. “This is the reason why you’re here so you can see what it’s like to be with me and learn to live a little as you can by having fun like I do”

“Like getting into mischief?”

“Exactly, C’mon, let’s go we have work to do” She says as she gets there supplies and leaves with both Shaun and Dogmeat following behind knowing the Myrna will be back soon.

* * *

It had been quiet at the home plate as there wasn’t much noise or anything to do for fun. With Piper and the Sole Survivor gone for a week, they had the house to themselves but still had to follow the rules in place.

“This should work a bit now and shouldn’t overheat. That fiber optics are wired up and connected to the eternal part”

Dogmeat whines as he hears showing his fear from what he said.

“I promise nothing is going to happen. I hope” as he began to remember from last year’s incident in which he accidently blew up a generator.

As he continued working on Nat shows up looking tired as she was not in the mood to do work. Given that Piper was gone, the newspaper needed lots of work.

“How’s the work going”

“Still progressing, how about you?”

“Taking a break from the Publick Occurrences, it’s not easy without my sister being here”

“She’s going to back next week in time for the surprise we have”

“True, when your dad is out on an adventure, she knows she’s going to get a story”

“That’s how it is”

“Hm, Adults”

She walks to the table to eat some noodles as she looks at both dogmeat and Shaun as they were doing their own thing.

“What a family my sis found”

When the sole survivor came to diamond city, they learned of what he was looking for his son and did their best to help him but at the time Piper started falling for the sole survivor and so did he until they got married. With the synth destroyed and Shaun back, Nat got to meet him and became acquainted with him and soon everyone became a family.

“C’mon again” his anger snapped Nat out of trance to see some smoke coming from the room as Shaun ran out

“*cough* well that went unexpected”

“What happened?”

“The thing fused out and blew up, this projector is a problem”

“Nothing goes well, what do we need to fix it”

“Some gun scrap parts can do and a camera but we don’t have any on the workbench”

“I think I know where to get some”

“Hm? Wait…”

“Let’s go” she grabs Shaun arm as she drags out of the house before he can say anything all while dogmeat watches.

* * *

The diamond city market was not much of a busy place but it did have some people around many from travelers picking up supplies to the brotherhood having a presence in the area looking for synths but it remained to same as it was. Near the power noodles stand, they were sitting on the chairs discussing the plan but where having some disagreements.

“Just so you know I’m 100 percent not on board with this idea”

“For heaven’s sake Shaun just live a little it will be fun but we need to get the parts soon”

“I know but…”

“Look do you want to make the best gift for them?”

“Yes”

“Then listen closely, remember your father works with the brotherhood, right? Well what I need you to do is go to Arturo and ask on something like… uh… whatever the brotherhood needs. While you talk to him, I sneak behind to enter his hut to see if I can the parts and when I’m out, end the conversation and leave quickly.”

“So technically stealing?”

“If it backfires, I’ll think of a way out”

“Yea no”

“C’mon please do it just this once and I promise I won’t drag you in anymore”

“Ugh, fine” he says as Nat gets up and goes to hide within the alley while he makes his way to Arturo’s gun shop. As he arrives Arturo looks at him and smiles.

“Ah, hello my good friend how are you today and what’s your old man been up to?”

“I’m fine and my dad is out busy doing some business with the minutemen”

“That’s good, so what can I do for you, looking for something in particular?”

Shaun looks over his shoulder to see Nat giving him the signal to begin stalling Arturo. “Actually, there is, there was… uh… a part or weapon my dad was to receive that he needed for some project he’s doing?” he prayed Arturo would take the bait.

“That’s weird, I don’t remember anything of your father ordering something he needed”

“You sure?”

“I’m not sure… uh, let me take a look at the shipment just to see if I’m right” he gets out his clipboard to see and while not looking, Shaun signals Nat to move in to go behind her and sneaks in the hut while Arturo is not looking.

While still wait as Arturo was looking at the clipboard and Nat still in the hut, he was hoping that she would hurry up before they get caught.

_“Please just hurry Nat.”_

“Ah, here it is! It turns out he did and here you go” he hands him the parts which gives Shaun a surprise look.

“He did?! I mean… that’s what I meant.” He then notices Nat getting out of the hut and letting him know to the conversation.

“Send your dad my regards”

“Will do and thank you”

“Your welcome my friend”

As soon as he was leaving and Nat finally sneaked out a high angry noise caught them both off guard and to their surprise it was Myrna who steaming mad at them as she started running to them.

“There you are you two little pipsqueaks!”

“Uh oh, Shaun run for it!”

“Get back here you…” was about to give a chase but tripped over one of the wrenches the Nat dropped ‘purposely’ and fell into the mud as she saw them both ran off.

“I’ll get you, you little ruts for yesterday’s stunt, you’ll pay!!!” she screams as loud that all of diamond city can hear as Shaun and Nat ran off as fast as they could away from the market

Once they were far away on the other side of the city they back to their home and lock the door behind as they breathing heavily as they had been running for a while.

“I think we escaped her, for now” he said as he as catching his breath.

“Good, well here you go and you should get back to work on it” she says as she hands him the parts

“Thank you, now I’ll get back to work on the projector and you can go over the food and wine you got to see what’s the best set up for my dad and your sister”

“Food and wine?! I… well I… uh… now that you mention it”

“Wait what are-” he soon puts two and two together and realizes that Nat had not done her part of the end. He then has a mischievous grin on his face.

“Wait what are you smiling about?”

“I get it, so you nag me into to acting and getting my work done but you haven’t yet done so”

“Shut up! Your work is harder to do than getting just supplies you know. But to the work at the Publick Occurrences made it difficult and I’ve been doing some business.”

“Like making trouble to some of the officials, right?”

“C’mon I like to have my own fun and I tend to forget sometimes” she said as she was blushing from embarrassment of how she acted like a hypocrite for nagging Shaun to do work but she did nothing.

He took notice of Nat’s embarrassment and just laughed a little bit before getting himself together.

“C’mon, let’s go” he pulls Nat’s arm to get her to move as they left the house all while dogmeat was still witnessing the whole conversation.

* * *

The Colonial Taphouse was one of the most popular areas in the city where people go out to have a good time and enjoy the view of the whole entire. It also serves as a place where people can do shady business in secret mostly for hitman work. Near the stair wall, Nat and Shaun are sitting in one of the tables discussing in wat to do next.

“Alright I get it; I made a fuss over you trying to be the distraction but go easy on me, were dealing with going into a bar you know”

“I get to have fun you know”

“Never going to let that go are you”

“Nope. Okay look here’s what’s going to happen, the bar has a back door and that is where the supplies are kept. I going to back just to retrieve a few the wine and other food and while I do that you have to create a distraction to keep the owner and occupants in away from where I am. Once I get the supplies you bail out quickly to the other stairway and I’ll catch up.

“That’s it? I just try to distract to whole bar?”

“I haven’t plan this far and didn’t know what kind of distraction to create so and since you’re the best at creating trouble like that time you punched a kid over admitting he liked you”

“Hey!! First off, He deserved it and second, my sister was proud of me so that counts for something.”

“Yea right, well let’s get a move on then” he soon gets up from the table and heads off to the back area of the bar to the door and begins to lockpick while Nat kept an eye for no one watching.

“Can you hurry up”

“It’s not easy to lockpick you know”

Once Shaun succeeded, he snuck in which Nat closes the door and returns to her positions as now she needed a way to sneak into the bar. “What to do, what to do” she than notices above her that there were some creates above on the next floor which gave her an idea.

_This better work_

She soon heads up to the floor above and soon arrives as she begins to push the creates which were a bit heavy. “C’mon you big crate move already!” Within seconds they began to move as she successfully pushes it of the ledge falling landing near the patrons which scared everyone.

“Time to move” she runs back down and hides as the owner and some of people leave the bar to see the trouble and takes the opportunity to sneak into the bar and from there hides near some of the tables near out of site.

“That was close call”

She looks around from her hiding spot and notices from the crack in the supply room that Shaun was still there getting the things needed.

_He still not done yet?!_

To her shock some of the patrons and the owner start to return and realizes that some were going to begin their orders and if the owner enters the supply room Shaun will be caught.

“What to do, what to do and quick” she than notices that there was a half empty of whiskey and takes notes of a barrel that had fire in it which is used to heat up the place which gave her an idea.

“I hope it ends well”

Picking up the whisky and toss it in the barrel hoping that the unknown blaze will scare someone into investigating which would buy her time to get Shaun out. But once the fire started some of the sparks flew off landing on some of the chairs, catching on fire, which gets the attention but for the wrong reason.

“Uh oh, that’s not good”

“Hey some get take out fire quickly!!” as some ran to the chairs to try their best to put out the fire. As everyone was distracted in putting out the fire, she runs into the supply room to get Shaun out of there with the supplies.

“Shaun let’s get out of here!”

“What was that all about and did you cause a fire?!”

“How was I supposed to know it was going to set on fire that quickly!”

“We need to leave now!”

They soon ran with the supplies out of the bar and out of the area as fast as they could in as all the commotion was out of control and quickly maneuvered from being spotted by anyone.

* * *

After having to escape the bar so they wouldn’t get caught, they were hidden in the ally areas to catch some air and to know if they were not followed here.

“That was… uhm… not the way I was expecting it to go.”

“well you see Shaun it works out for both of us everything went as planned, sort of.”

“True and you were right, sometimes being mischievous can be fun” he said as he laughed which Nat did too.

“I should have known you’re the mastermind Nat!”

In shock they both stopped laughing and turn around to see it was none other than Mister Zwicky with a very stern expression looking mad.

“Mister Zwicky!!!”

“I had a feeling you were behind some of the messes around here you never learn”

“You blame me for everything and you have no proof”

“That’s no excuse and I believe you tricked Shaun into it too”

“I didn’t talk him in”

“Prove it”

“She’s telling the truth; this idea was both me and hers”

“Wait what-” before he can continue scolding them, he sees the diamond city securities coming to him. He can tell trouble had happened.

“Stay behind me and I’ll handle this” he says as they both get behind him.

“What’s going on officer?”

“We’re looking for someone who’s been causing trouble at the Colonial Taphouse, have you seen any one suspicious?”

“No, I haven’t”

“You sure?”

“I swear in all honesty” he starting to feel pressure from this but kept his balance despite not liking Nat, he didn’t want Shaun in her mess either.

“What are these kids doing here and is that Nat?” as he noticed them behind him

_“Oh, crap we’re done for”_ Shaun screamed mentally to himself

“Oh them, eh… I was just uh… scolding them for attempting to prank me” he was sweating as hell as he hoped the security would buy it. but his hopes became a reality.

“I can see why, they seemed to be scared”

“Well you know these days they go exploring and causing trouble around me especially Nat”

“True” the officer said laughing and Zwicky the same

They continued to talk for about a few minutes or so on what the school has planned for the kids and the current generation on how kids are until the officer decides to stop talking.

“We must be off as we need to go catch our suspect. Troopers move out! Thank you for the conversation.”

“Your welcome” has says as the diamond city guards left to continue their investigation to the fire incident.

Once there gone he looks at the two with a stern look. “Let’s go” as he grabs them both by the hands and takes them to the school. It was closed but had the keys and soon he led them in. Once in he tells them to sit down which the nod in silence and do so and once seated, he begins talking.

“Care to explain what’s this all about” giving a stern look at the both wanting to know the story behind it

“The truth is these things we were causing was just a distraction to get the stuff need for my dad and pipers wedding anniversary”

“Explain”

“What Shaun means is that he had a plan to create a gift in the form of a movie for them to watch and some wine and dinner ready so they can have the night to themselves but things went south.”

“We at first started of good but due to many backfires and low of supplies things got out of hand. Since we didn’t have caps to get the parts and Nat forgot to do her part, we kind of started to cause some mischief just to get what we need and nothing else.”

“It was fun while it lasted but sometimes if there’s an opportunity out there, you go straight for it.”

“So, we took that opportunity but things didn’t go as expected from our angle,” Shaun notices that Mister Zwicky was going to speak but cuts him off. “and no, Nat was not the ring leader here we both agreed to obtain the things needed and it sounds weird but it’s true.”

“Now you the truth, so it’s your choice in what is to happen to us”

After hearing the whole story, he started to think what to do with them. At first, he wanted them to be taught a lesson for what they did but at the same time there was reason for why but took the wrong approach for it. After some deliberation in his head, he came to a decision.

“Alright I let this one pass for now,” they both sighted in relief for his assurance. “However, both of you will be doing some community service as it fits for the trouble you done.”

“C’mon you can’t be serious; we can do some extra homework”

“I’m adding that too, but only for you Nat”

“C’mon now”

“We can discuss this more for now you both need to go home now. Agreed?”

“Agreed”

“Good, now off you go”

As soon as he was done, they both got up, gave their thanks, and left the school to walk back home. On their way back, not one said a word to each other until Shaun spoke up.

“That was… different”

“Hey at least were off the hook for now”

“I think it’s safe to do community service just to be extra safe”

“Agreed only because you helped me out from Mister Zwicky”

“Thank you, I had enough mischief with you for one day”

“Hey!!” she punches him in the arm as they both walked home to get some sleep continue on with their present tomorrow.

* * *

_One week later_

“Shaun, Nat, we’re home!”

“Sis, were here!”

As they looked around and saw that the place was empty and there was no sign of the two or even dogmeat.

“Where can they be?”

“I don’t know blue but something tells me that their trouble coming to us”

As they continue to look around, they find a note on the door which piper takes it off and reads what it written:

_Dear Nate and Piper,_

_I know you’ve been gone for 2 weeks and today is your anniversary, so we hope you’ll enjoy the present we made as it’s something special. We’ll leave you two to enjoy a moment together alone._

_Sincerely, Shaun and Nat_

Soon after reading it they enter the room and what they saw gave them the shock and awe. The room had been reorganized to look something more elegant and cleaner. The projector was set playing a movie with a couch set for them to sit down and enjoy. The table was set up as something from a five-star restaurant and wine too. All they could think of was just the amazement in front of them.

“Oh my god”

“This is the present they made for us sweetheart”

“They sure know how to surprise us”

“They sure did,” he says as he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her behind her head “that’s our kids”

“They really have become something. This is the best gift they ever made for us.”

“I wonder how they managed to get all this to make it happen”

“Blue, don’t worry about it, we can ask them tomorrow. For now, let’s continue enjoy this time together and the gift they gave us” as she turns around and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips

“Your right it’s good to enjoy at least this moment together”

“That’s the spirit blue. C’mon let’s go see what movie it is”

“Lead the way my love” as he kisses her in the lips as she does the same and soon, they walk over to the chairs holding hands as they go watch the movie.

For the rest of the day they spent their time cuddling while watching the movie and eating dinner setup for them. Nate had never expected to experience the life he is in now having a wife, finding his son and making the commonwealth a better place to live, he couldn’t be happier. But one questioned remained in Nate’s head, how in the world did Shaun and Nat go through to get this anniversary present to make it happen? He’ll have to check later but for now, he wants to enjoy this moment with his wife on their anniversary and worry about the rest until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. this is already on fanfiction.net and will be on wattpad later on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Be safe and be healthy. Peace.


End file.
